<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alastair Grant Holden by quinjjet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067055">Alastair Grant Holden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet'>quinjjet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jemma is pregnant, Leo Fitz Feels, Light Angst, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series 06, Short One Shot, and has a really bad sense of humor, light ptsd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's pregnancy influences her ability to make not trama-reminding jokes. </p><p>Missing Scene from season seven, post season 6</p><p>!!Finale Spoilers!! (but you've probably seen the finale)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alastair Grant Holden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What should we name it?” I looked down at the large bump that clearly indicated that I was pregnant. Fitz turned to me,  a bit of a smile spreading across his face. He laid his hand flat on my stomach. </p><p>“I don’t know…. Let’s start with girl names.” He drew stars on my shirt with his middle finger. </p><p>“Okay, let’s start with the obvious options. May, Skye, Elena, and Linda.” I closed my eyes, and rested my head on the back of the couch.</p><p>“My mom hates her name, so maybe not Linda.” He copies my movements. “But I like May.” </p><p>“Yeah…” I intertwine my fingers through his. He lets out a sigh, and squeezes my hand before speaking again. </p><p>“Okay, for a boy, Philip, William, Mack.” </p><p> </p><p>“William?!” I looked at him, confused. </p><p>“William is your father’s name.” He laughs a little, “Despite how grateful I am that he kept you alive, I’m not going to name my first born after the competition.” I laugh at his drama.</p><p>“Sorry, pregnancy brain. So Philp is the obvious one that would win.” </p><p>“Yeah… But I think it would be weird to name One kid Philip and the next one May. Given that they’ve kissed and are in love with each other.”</p><p>“It’s so blatantly obvious.” I sat up to grab the cup of tea that was sitting on the coffee table in front of us.</p><p>“I’m sure they would call us hypocrites for saying that.” </p><p>“How so?” I take a drink from the warm liquid, then place it back down. </p><p>“Because it was so blatantly obvious that we were in love, before we had even kissed.” He pulls me back over to him, and I settle into his arms. “I think one should be a middle name.” He adds. </p><p> I rest my head on his chest. </p><p>“Yeah, so other Male first names…” He kisses my hair a few times before continuing, “So there is still Mack, William, Nick-” </p><p>“Holden.” I joke. He loosens his arms around me, and I immediately wish I could take back the awful thing I just said. I sit up so I can see his face. </p><p>“FItz I'm so sorry! That was a joke, a pretty terrible one at that.” I look into his eyes to see any emotions, but his face is blank, emotionless. </p><p>“At least you didn’t say Allister Grant Holden, or something.” I think he wanted it to come off as a joke, but the monotone in his voice gives me minor flashbacks to The Doctor. </p><p>He’s had his fair share of disgusting father and family figures.</p><p> I buried my head in a pillow. I’m the worst person ever I think. Because we are psychically linked, he knows exactly what I’m saying to myself, and he pulls me into a tight hug. </p><p>“It was an awful joke.” He says, this time, there is a bit of humor in his voice, and I let out a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>Doesn’t matter if we’ve dealt with our demons, they are still there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Then they come up with Alya. And it's cannon to me that her full name is Alya May SimmonsFitz.... FitzSimmons</p><p>I HOPE YOU LIKED ITTTTTT</p><p>Pre-written because I don't have any recently written fics for ya, but there's this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>